


The Greatest Gift of All

by artist_artists



Series: Catch Me a Catch 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Catch Me a Catch. Sebastian’s cousin shares some information that Sebastian wasn’t quite ready to reveal to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> A short follow up to Catch Me a Catch that takes place two days after that fic ends.

It’s Sebastian’s 18-year-old cousin Madison who picks them up at the train station on Christmas Eve, looking extremely put out and smacking her gum loudly as she leans against her car in the passenger pick-up and drop-off area.

“Everyone else is already drinking,” she says, rolling her eyes. “Uncle Steve has been trashed since this morning.”

“Wonderful,” mutters Sebastian. “Kurt, this is my cousin Madison.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kurt says, giving the dour girl a bright smile.

“Right,” she says. “Can we hurry? I need to put in enough hours at this party so Mom will let me hang out with Blake tonight.”

She doesn’t speak again until they’re in the car, Kurt and Sebastian both in the back seat, long legs scrunched up because Madison hasn’t moved up either of the seats to give them more room.

“You can at least move the passenger seat up so Kurt has room, Maddie,” Sebastian had chastised her, but had gotten no response. He had turned to Kurt with an apologetic wince. “It’s only about 10 minutes to the house.”

“So are you guys getting married, or what?” Madison asks a few minutes into the drive. Kurt looks to Sebastian, eyebrow raised.

“Our first date was two days ago, Maddie,” Sebastian says. It’s true - it hasn’t even been 48 hours since they attended Sebastian’s office Christmas party together. They’d had a second date the night before, after doing some last minute Christmas shopping on their own to buy things for each other. Today is their third day of dating, and their third date, and since Kurt had brought an overnight bag to Sebastian’s apartment this morning before they left for New Jersey, it’s shaping up to be a pretty long third date. Kurt can’t wait.

“Mom said you told her you met your soulmate,” says Madison. “He must be _really_ good in bed if you’re calling him that already.”

Kurt’s eyes widen and Sebastian’s face turns bright red.

“I told her the matchmaking lady _said_ we were soulmates,” Sebastian says. “We haven’t even…I never said…” He turns to Kurt. “I didn’t say that. She’s-”

Madison cuts him off, and Kurt can see her rolling her eyes in the rearview mirror. “Dude, you were on the phone gushing for like 45 minutes yesterday. I know, because it was during mandated family cookie decorating time. Then Mom told us you met this great new guy through a matchmaking service and you used to know him in high school and he’s so wonderful and perfect and you get along so well and the matchmaking lady might actually be right about the soulmate thing, blah blah blah.”

Sebastian’s avoiding Kurt’s gaze now, focusing all of his attention out the window. Kurt knows Sebastian is embarrassed by the information being revealed, but it doesn’t really shock Kurt. The message Madison just relayed is a pretty good summary of his own feelings for the past few days. It’s nice to hear confirmation that he’s not alone. He reaches across the seat and takes Sebastian’s hand, giving it a squeeze and hoping it’s enough to let him know there’s really nothing to be embarrassed about. Sebastian squeezes back and turns to give him a small smile.

Deciding it’s time to change the subject, Kurt says, “So, Madison, are you still in high school or have you started college already?”

  
Madison sighs. “Can we not do the small talk thing? If Sebastian’s just going to scare you away with his creepy soulmate talk, I don’t want to get too attached.”

“I doubt it’s possible for hellspawn to get too attached to people,” Sebastian mutters.

“You’re being pretty rude to the girl who’s driving you and your future husband around. I also have access to tons of pictures my mom has of you from your pudgy, acne-ridden middle school years, which I’m sure would make your soulmate think twice about ever using your sperm for babymaking in the future.”

Kurt can’t hold back his snort, and Sebastian gives him a wounded look.

“Aw, I’m sure you were very cute,” Kurt says, patting Sebastian’s leg.

“I hate my family,” Sebastian groans, slumping back against the seat.

“Well, that makes two of us,” Madison says.


End file.
